The Immortal Soul Chronicles
by Lunaflamexx
Summary: First book in the Immortal Soul Chronicles. The girl's different lives throughout the past 2000 years as an ancient prophecy haunts her. **Luna is the daughter of the most known powerful immortal in the kingdom. But what remains unknown until the day that Luna awakens is the prophecy that remains hidden within her family. What will happen as evil strikes the kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as everyone in our coven danced around a huge bonfire, laughing and drinking wine as they all enjoyed each others company. Falling deep into thought, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I giggled, holding my breathe.

"Sneaky, are we?" I asked with a smile on my face. A face got deeply buried in my neck, as someone inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmm, always," He grinned and pulled me tighter into his body, "This party is very nice. You did a well job."

"Did I?" I grinned, turning around, "I was hoping you'd like it. I thought it'd be different than what we usually do. Which is just meetings, and they're quite boring. Usually."

"Is that so," He said with a sneaky facial expression. Quickly he bit into my neck playfully, as a loud giggle escaped my lips. Our fun moment was interrupted by Henry.

Henry was a brown haired guy who was 16 years old. He was a newly recruited warrior, who had grown up as a poor boy on the streets. Both of his parents were dead, so my dad had taken him in to teach him how to defend the kingdom.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a visitor," He said. His eyes were a little bit wary, as they scanned around the woods.

"What's wrong, Henry?" I asked, a worried tone striking my voice. I stepped back a little bit, Drake's arms holding onto my waist tighter.

"Please, follow me," He said as he took off into the woods. Looking back at Drake, I hurriedly followed Henry. The smell of blood was getting stronger for each step I took into the woods, but it didn't smell like human blood.

"Henry, please, tell me what is going on," I begged.

"We are almost there," He said as he sped up his pace. We ended up in the woods, right next to the clearing where we were celebrating.

As soon as I moved out of all the tree branches, I saw 16 dead bodies scattered across the cliff tops. They were torn apart, blood splattered everywhere. Limbs and body parts, heads and hearts, were lying everywhere you looked. A dreadful feeling settled into me and I gulped hard.

Some tree branches had blood dripping down them. My heart got stuck in my throat. 16 of our men had been slaughtered by an unknown person. Someone who had been sneaky enough to get past us and the enforcers.

"Henry, please tell me you saw who did this," Drake said with an aggravated voice.

"I am sorry, sir, but I did not."

Twisting around, I saw a shadow watching us in the distance. Sensing him, there was just pure evilness coming from him. His aura was black. There was no doubt he had done this mess.

"How are we gonna be able to cover this up?" I asked, quietly, "We don't live in a big village. 16 people missing is not gonna be able to go unnoticed."

"Go talk to your father," Drake said, "I will stay behind and make sure everyone else will remain safe."

I nodded quickly as I took off. It didn't take me long before I reached my father's castle. The guards recognized me as soon as I crossed over the bridge and bowed in front of me.

The castle was built long before we had gotten here, however, it was abandoned when my dad had moved in, or that's the story I had been told at least.

The castle was big, it had 4 stories, and was built on a very high cliff. It took about 25 minutes just to walk up from the land beneath us. The castle was off a grey stone, and had beautiful architecture. The trees were blooming early on this year, and it made the whole scenery around us seem all that more fairy-tale like.

"Welcome back, princess," One of the guards, Joseph, said. Joseph, he was an older man. One of the oldest ones in our village. He was around 50, grey hair falling down to his shoulders that were broad, and his face was slowly starting to get eaten up by wrinkles.

"Have you seen my father?" I asked him, straining myself from crying in front of him. My throat was quickly drying, feeling hard as I swallowed.

"He was seen in his bedroom, last, love," Joseph replied. I nodded as I went into the castle and went up to the tower I knew my fathers bedroom resided. The corridors were long and felt never ending as my steps were heavy against the stone floor.

As I came up the stairs, George, my fathers personal guard, smiled at me and opened his bedroom door. The door squeaked slowly as it opened.

"Father?" I asked as my father turned around to look at me. As soon as he saw my watered face, and the horror spread across it, he knew something horrible had happened. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer as they flushed down my fears.

"What is it, princess?" He asked as he came forward, towards me. He pulled me into his arms as I cried, and after I managed to stop the heavy sobbings, I pulled back.

"Henry, he, uh, he found 16 slaughtered people close to the clearing. 16 of your own people, father."

"He did what?" He asked as he sped out through his bedroom. I quickly followed him behind, showing him the way to the slaughtered spot.

When we reached the clearing, everyone had gathered around the bonfire. The couples were sticking together with their children, saying soothing words and convincing them that everything was alright. Parents were giving me looks, people shaking in fear.

The guards, they were standing on a line in front of everyone, protecting against any danger that might strike us.

"Stay here, make sure everyone remains safe and secure."

I nodded, as my father grabbed Henry and took him to the spot with the 16 slaughtered, innocent people were.

I inhaled deeply as I looked up at sky. The full moon was shining. I looked at our people as I saw how some sent me pleading looks of answers.

"Okay, everyone, I need you to listen to me. Tonight, we've gotten pain struck upon us. We don't know who's the cause behind all of this, or what their reasons may have been, but we will figure this out. But step one will be keeping our people safe. And so, I am now, as princess, invoking the right to call an emergency decision without the king's permission. I decide that we will leave this town at sunrise, seek protection and comfort up in the nearest mountain village. Anyone who wants to stay behind may do as they please, but you will no longer be under the protection of the kingdom."

Drake and I shared intense looks as I held my speech, and everyone listened intently as to what I was saying. And as I finished speaking, he nodded to me and everyone of our people went up to stand on their knees in front of me. I looked behind me as my father sent a quick smile before shoving the shovel back into the dirt.

We had decided to hold a quick memorial service for the lives lost, the grieving families sitting together on the muddy path as they cried into each others embrace. Eventually, everyone had started to move away from the crime scene, and we were left alone with newly dug graves.

* * *

 **Chapter 1! Here's all the characters that will be included in the first book. Sheet will be updated as the new books will be joining The Immortal Soul Chronicles.**

 **Luna- Princess to the Immortal King, her father, inheriting vampire and werewolf traits, and witch traits from her mother. She's 16 years old.**

 **Drake-Luna's twin flame. Early 20's. The most priced warrior in the village, vampire, immortal. Has an unawakened wolf within him.**

 **The King-The king of the kingdom. Immortal, a vampire and wolf. Mid 30's.**

 **The King's brother-Early 30's. Wolf vampire, immortal.**

 **Henry-16 year old warrior from a poor human family. He has psychic abilities.**

 **Devon-Mid 30's. Immortal wolf, power hungry. Leader of his own kingdom.**


	2. Chapter 2

A soft knock was heard coming from my door, pulling me out of my heavy, nightmare filled dreams. I sat up as I pulled the sheet closer to my body. I didn't know I had come in back to my room in the castle, nor did I know what time it was. I groaned as my body ached. My cheeks were puffy and red, my lips slightly swollen.

I looked outside and the sun had barely risen. I was assuming it was early morning and I looked to the door.

"May I come in, miss?"

"Absolutely, Clara."

"I didn't wanna disturb your sleep," Clara said with a gentle smile spread on her lips, "I am going to fill your bath tub for you now. Your breakfast will be done once you are done with your bath."

Clara was an old lady who had been with my father way before I was ever born. She was an old, sweet lady who had never married or bore any children. But it didn't stop her from spreading love and happiness to everyone around her.

When my mother died, Clara had been the one to help raise me. But since she was human, I could never truly relate to her. But it never stopped Clara from taking care of me, not even now, when I was reaching my 17th year in a few short months.

I quickly slipped into the warm water as soon as my bath was done. Clara left a long, cream coloured gown on my bed for me to wear. I quickly did my thing, not wanting to stay longer in the tub than absolutely necessary.

I held my breathe as I stepped out of the castle. There were 5 horses with each an assigned carriage. That'd be enough for at least 5 families. But we were more than that.

"The families with kids go in the carriages. The enforcers carry as much of the luggage as possible, the rest goes in the carriages."

I looked around, many wives clinging to their husbands side for safety, a new born baby in a small fabric hanging from one shoulder down across their chests.

After a long hike ride, we had finally arrived at our stop-destination for the night. The guards were putting up the tents, while the ones who had been carrying the food and all the other supplies necessary were making up a fire and bringing out the fish that had been caught in the nearby river.

"So what's your next stop, princess?" I heard my father ask me from behind.

"Find out who the monster was that brought slaughter upon our home, and bring our people back home, to safety."

He nodded, looking me straight into my eyes before moving along onto his tent.

I smiled lightly as I looked around to the people around us.

We may have lost many people, but there was still those who chose to trust in us. Those that remained truthful to us, and remained hopeful. Those that chose to believe that instead of grieving the loved ones, we'd get our vengeance and made sure whomever had brought us this would suffer.

The sun was slowly starting to come down behind the mountain tops, as people ran with their small children into the river. They sat on slippery rocks splashing their feet into the water as the stream ran passed them, the enforcers and protectors of our coven making sure they were okay and in the mean time, catching our dinner.

After dinner and when everyone was settled into each ones tent, I tiredly slouched over onto mine.

The night was quiet as the only noises heard was nightly animals, and the water running right outside our tent. It was nice, it was different.

Back home, the only noises were heard were the chatters of our protectors, the people coming to visit us and brings us gifts. Baked bread, fabrics from another village, travellers wanting to stop by and say hi.

Not that I minded those things, but it was nice with a change of scenery. Something more nature like, something where you felt free.

The tent opened up, and I flew out of my comfy, neatly stocked piles of sheets.

"Just relax," I heard a familiar voice, "It's just me."

I grinned as I saw Drake's face pop through as he slipped into the tent. A breathe of relief came out of me as I looked at him. The pit that was burning making his skin glow like never before.

It was easy when things got fired up that you forget the simplest of things in life, the beauty of how things should be.

"You know, my father would absolutely kill you if he saw this," I grinned as Drake came closer to me.

"You know, I don't care," He said back with a smile as he grabbed me softly and kissed me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said with a smile. His hands fell down my waist, tugging at the fabric of the long dress I was wearing. His lips found their way onto mine again, as we fell against each other.

The next morning, a loud scream awoke the two of us. Drake was out of the tent quicker than I was.

When I came out, a woman was crying over a bloodied way. The way was leading to a huge brick wall, and it looked like a house had once stood on that spot. But it had been burnt down ages ago.

On the wall, there was a saying, and it was all written in blood.

We will find her.

I sent a look to my father, and he looked away. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, but he didn't seem interested in looking my way. Something was kept from me, he was withholding a vital part of something.

When we reached our next destination, which was just below the mountains, we decided to stay for the night. All the kids had grown tired and their butts had gone numb.

"You okay?" I heard Drake's voice from behind.

"Yeah, I'm just, a little overwhelmed."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in closer to him, burying my face in his neck was the nicest thing I had done in hours. We hugged for a while, people walking past us but not really caring that we had stopped. My dad had started shooting orders a while ago, meaning that he had started to control the situation.

"We will get this problem figured out soon, and we will be okay."

"I know," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. He kissed my forehead softly.

The next day, we finally reached the destination we were going for in the beginning.

The story went that the original owners of this castle had been an old married couple in their 50's. The woman had been shunned by her family for being a witch, and she had become one with the vampire community. However, now a single King lived and strived there. He was in his mid 30's, and an immortal wolf. The people he was followed by followed him only from fear, as rumors went that he was ruthless when he lied eyes upon anything that he wished for.

When we reached the ports of the castle, their king, Devon, came out to greet us.

"Ah, welcome to our kingdom, princess," He said as he bowed. Bowing back to him, a bad feeling crept into me. My gut warning me of danger, my wolf in my head raising her shackles.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your kingdom until ours is back to safety, king," I said as he moved aside, letting us and our people into his kingdom.

The castle was huge, and it was surrounded by guards at each of the rooms. The castle, like ours, was built by a grey tone of stones and bricks, building up 3 levels. However, in width, this castle was bigger. The courtyard was bigger, as well.

Their enforcers stood heavily guarded, almost knight looking. Swords were attached to their uniforms, seeming heavy on their hips.

I inhaled deeply as I looked around nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

Music was played loudly, our people united with Devon's. People were laughing, cheering, drinking. However, at every exit, including in towards the buildings, there was guards standing, and their swords somehow seemed more dangerous.

"May I have this dance?" I heard Drake's voice ask behind me. I surrendered and broke out into a grin, as I grabbed onto his hand. He led me out to our people and some gave us looks and grinned. His hands found their ways around my waist, as I gave him a questioningly look.

"This place gives me bad vibes," He shrugged, I nodded along with him, however.

"I know, I don't like it here."

"We have to, however, make the best of it," He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips with mine.

After a few minutes worth of dancing, our laughs and talks got cut off when the King, Devon, clinged his glass to let everyone know he was ready to hold a speech. Drake and I stopped dancing and looked at him, but Drake's arms never left my body, they were there for safety reasons it seemed. I didn't mind.

"For the past 16 years, I've known," He started, his guards starting to move more towards us people. I looked around, slowly walking in more towards Drake.

"I've waited patiently, never leaving this kingdom unless I've been called to do so. But it isn't until tonight, that we can celebrate our victory. The victory, the era of us has finally come. The era where we are the powerful ones."

I looked at our people, who seemed nervous, frightened. The people that was from the village, seemed thrilled, mesmerised almost. Me? I wanted to run, hide. But for what reason, I didn't know.

"Tonight, we are to take the powers that are rightfully ours." He said, holding his glass up for everyone to see, as the audience did the same. Drake and I, we looked at each other. Fear covering our faces.

My father shortly found his way up behind us, as he started grabbing the two of us. He told us it was time to leave, now. And I knew my father, I never questioned him about urgent tones.

Quickly, we started to follow him, as the audience didn't seem to notice us walking away. But Devon, did. He growled.

"Do stop them."

The guards quickly pulled our their weapons, pointing to the three of us. My father and Drake quickly pulled our their own weapons, and I stood there defenseless. I backed slowly, my back hitting a young girl from our kingdom, who grabbed onto my hand tightly.

My father and one of the guards started fighting with their swords and both men ended up with slices and cuts covering their body. However, the guard ended up falling down to the ground, a big open wound covering the part of his body where his heart remained.

I gulped, looking away. My dad growled at us, his colorful, glowing eyes showing. We quickly slipped past him and the other guy, both fighting. Drake quickly put me into one of the carriers, telling the horse driver to take us back to our Kingdom, as fast as possible.

My mind raced, and I couldn't help but think of all the innocent people we had left behind. We had left our entire reason we were King's and Princess's, we had left our people. We had left my Father, the king, behind.

Tears covering my eyes, Drake pulling me into his embrace. I let my hand fall into his neck, his voice soothing me until I fell asleep.

The next time my eyes opened, I couldn't figure out where I was. The room looked so different from mine, but it looked similar. Instead of a open space, there was no bathroom, but there was a big bed standing there, in the middle of the room, where I was currently placed. The roof was perfectly white, not a single spot.

Next to me was a seeming like home made closet, a beautiful wooden one. It smelled of fresh wood, and I realized the fireplace that was about 7 feet away from me, had sparkling fire in it. Fresh popping noises from pieces burning up. I smiled, sinking further into the bed. The sheets underneath me was freshly washed.

And the reality hit me, "Where's my father?" I asked, as the door opened, and I saw Drake coming in.

"He is up in his room," His voice was low, a little bit sad.

I sat up, pulling the sheets close in on my naked body, "Is he-"

"He's fine," He said, and I nodded. He came up to me slowly and pulled me to his arms. His lips touched my head as softly as they possibly could, and I sighed out in relief. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Father?" I called out as I walked down the hallway, up to his big bedroom. But when I reached it, it was empty. Curiously, I looked around. But it was as empty of people it could get. Outside, there had never been so quiet.

"Father?" I called out, stretching out my hearing. I heard slight breathing that was heavy, pain filled, coming from his office. I started walking to his office direction.

When I slowly pushed the door open, I found my father sitting with his back toward me. His breathing heavy, as his chest went up and down.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and quietly.

"What I always was afraid of."

"What does that-"

"It means that under no circumstances are you to leave this castle, and you don't trust anyone."

He growled and snapped. I breathed out heavily, tears filling my eyes. I nodded and closed the door behind me again as I slowly walked out to the hallways again.

I went down to the kitchen, and into the dining room. The dining room had a beautiful blue colour as wallpaper, a big wooden table that was enough for 20 people to dine at, and beautiful flowers spread throughout the entire room.

Pulling out a chair, I quickly started thinking about how things had gotten to today. How messed up it had become.

And no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't figure out what Devon had meant by his speech, and why my father had decided that it was important that we'd leave. It just didn't add up. I was missing something, something important. Did it have something to do with my mother? Father never spoke of her. It was almost a sore spot, shaking him out of a bad nightmare. It seemed like a topic that was forbidden to speak off.

I rubbed my face in my hands, leaning forward as my hands got wet. I didn't realize I had started crying.

I had never known my mother. She had died when I was 2 years old. From what I wasn't sure as no one ever seemed comfortable to speak about her with me. But I had gotten told I looked a lot like her, with my bronze coloured hair that went down to my waist, and my sparkly blue eyes. She had however had perfectly blonde hair, whilst my dad had black hair. My curves and facial structure was clearly from his side, as he had stronger cheekbones than anyone I had met. My slightly olive coloured skin stemming from my moms side.

My mother had been a witch, or so I had been told. She wasn't practicing when she was alive, however.

My father and my uncle, they had left their original village, to come here, to start their own kingdom. Where people followed them rather than living in fear. It was a bravery thing, something I looked up to them for. Admired, even.

A few hours later, I had found my way back to my bedroom. A slight knock on the door was heard. It was Henry.

"Hey, what's going on, Henry?" I asked him as he bowed down to me. I smiled at his manners.

"The king sent me to make sure the princess was ready for dinner."

"I'm not hungry," I irritatingly responded to him. My manners, however, was rude.

"What's on your mind, pricess?"

"I'm just thinking. Do you know what ever happened to my mother?"

He sighed out, ruffling through his hair. He looked around, making sure no one was close by, as he slowly shut the door, and came in to sit with me. I scooted on the bed, allowing him a seat in front of me. I had a feeling we could be close friends, considering the age, if it wasn't for that warriors were forbidden to look our ways for friendship. Drake had been an exception considering his previous royal status at another kingdom.

"It is a forbidden topic, princess."

"Yes, it is. But I am telling you, as your leader, that you have to tell me what you know. Your suspicious acts are making me think that something else from the things I have been told exists."

He groaned out, fear covering his features. I touched his arm ever so gently, reassuring him that he won't end up in trouble.

"Word on the street was that your father, The King, had her executed for whatever cause. The blood was on his hands."

And just like that, my entire world crumbled.


End file.
